


taste

by somethingfullofangst (sram)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short, Soft Im Changkyun | I.M, Sweet, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sram/pseuds/somethingfullofangst
Summary: In a hazy euphoric state that only being fed off of can bring, Changkyun has mumbled one too many “I love you's" and Kihyun has learned to reproduce the breathy human emotion quite easily. I love you too Changkyun, go to sleep.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	taste

After you've been gone for so long you start to forget the things that made you human.  
You forget how the cold nips at your skin no matter the layers you hide in, how the sun beats down on your body so hot that you sweat enough to drench your clothes.  
You forget why the gentleness of the rain would lull you to sleep, or why the thunderous roar in the sky would keep you awake.  
You forget a hundred human things you swore you couldn't live without. The rustle of leaves in October, the crunch of snow in December, the scorching heat in July, and the gentle breeze of November. 

_

KIHYUN IS IMMORTAL. He is not the fancy type you’ll find in young adult novels, he’s not even sure of how he came to be like this, but he knows there are many others just like him. 

He is only certain of the fact that he has lived for many years and will live for many more. He has seen the sun rise and set, but it has been some years since then, and he will never be able to see it again. These are the things that he knows.

Now as a creature of the night, he takes on jobs that last until his skin burns the color of crisp leaves preparing to crumble under a bit of weight in Fall. Sometimes it's before the sun even rises that he takes shelter in the back of an alley, in the shade of tall buildings he watched the frail humans push together over time, how much work it must’ve taken, how he could've done it in a few short days.

Minhyuk is standing in the alley tonight. Another just like him, smooth porcelain skin ethereal in the moonlight, fangs digging into his already bloodied lips. He flicks a cigarette to the dirtied ground near his leather boots, Kihyun's eyes trickle down to where it lands and he watches the embers struggle to stay lit until Minhyuk crushes it with his heel. “Why do we keep doing things like we’re still human? Chasing a death that will never come?" Kihyun asks no one in particular, his eyes glued to the cigarette and how it absorbs the dirty street water. How it sinks into the mud. How it dies. 

Minhyuk immediately answers, a confident grin stretching his rosy lips wide enough that if he were human it would hurt. "Why do we still love like we are humans? Even when they’re doomed to die before any of us?" 

MINHYUK NEVER FAILS TO remind him that the people around them have no idea what horrifying truth lurks in the shadows beneath them. The city is already full of crime, sex, and sin at night, but the people would probably faint if they knew it was full of vampires too. 

Kihyun met a pretty bartender about seven months ago. The kind who sees a lot of what darkness holds, but still remains unswayed by the troubled waters. Changkyun is all that is considered good. He is unnecessarily sweetened by the hardships in his life, and had it not been for this weak part of him then Kihyun never would've taken a liking. He's fed off of Changkyun one too many times, when they are together alone and Changkyun is too tired to understand what exactly is happening, though if he did he probably still wouldn't fight it. 

In a hazy euphoric state that only being fed off of can bring, Changkyun has mumbled one too many “I love you's" and Kihyun has learned to reproduce the breathy human emotion quite easily. I love you too Changkyun, go to sleep. 

He imagines what life would be like between them if he were still human. Would he even be able to lay with Changkyun and just listen to the way his heart gently thumps in his chest? Would he even look twice at someone so quiet and soft? 

Whatever it is that drew them together in his after-life might've also been the drive that made them meet. Destiny. 

Changkyun laughs a little bit as he's looking over his horoscope in the morning just before the dark sky is blessed by the sun. He never questions why Kihyun is already awake when he gets up, never questions why he is always ice cold to the touch, or why most of the time his breaths seem forced from the back of his throat, or why his eyes can go several long seconds without blinking. Changkyun just loves him, terribly so. 

He loves him, too. If he says it enough times at least the universe will feel that it is true.

And that may be the only part of him that is still human.

**Author's Note:**

> wip. I'm not dead. I think.


End file.
